Teardrop
by Yumeyuki123
Summary: Lia's mother hidden her from her dark destiny, Lia grow up living a peaceful life for a little while. But her peaceful living is quickly coming to and end, Lia has been imprint on by Jacob, but he loves Bella. Powerful forces are coming to Forks, one wants to kill her and the other one wants to protect her. The darkness is coming...
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

At a young age, the elders of my family told me about the dark prophecy. The desendants of the founding families of Hollow Haven, are the bringer's of great evil.

We're only told our part of the prophecy, and my role in the prophecy is to be the sacrificial lamb.

Well . . . it all started when my true destiny was reveal to my mother, she took me away from Hollow Haven and told me "Never go back to Hollow Haven."

She believe that if I never return to the town then I was save from the prophecy . . . I was save for a little while.

That day that I was imprint on - I should know it was the beginning of the end for me.

I gave him, my heart, my soul, everything that I have, but I was only met with betrayed and pain by him - for a woman that can never truly be his.

He was meant to protect me from danger, but he will always protect her from danger. But now I see, he would never love me, like he loved her.

All of the tragic events lead to me being trapped in a enchanted glass casket at the bottom of the ocean, slowing drowning to death.

I felt the burn of the water as it started to fill my lungs. I screaming and pounded against the glass wall.

It don't take long before the water filled up the casket, I continued my struggle as I pounded against the top of the casket. I felt myself, losing hope of being saved.

My eyes became heavy and closed, I felt all of my strength had left me and so was my will to fight.

I felt myself automatically gasp for air.

In last few seconds of my life, I heard the saying my mother use to told me when I was little:_ The curse of ages, the ace of knives. In the end death always wins. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One : Imprint

My eyes were closed as the hot water hit my body, I tried to forget about the dreams that I have been having for past five months. Always the same dream, no what I did, I always die in the end.

I sighed as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dry myself off and wrapped the towel around my body, I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I had the feeling someone or something was here. I glanced into the mirror, and shuddered at what I saw.

A pale demon walking away into a forest, he must have sense someone was watching because he quickly when up to the mirror and shatter the glass.

I jumped slightly and quickly ran out of the bathroom, and closed the door. I leaned against the door for a moment then I stood up and went over to my bed and got dress. I wore a black jacket, black studded skull and lace top, black skinny jeans, black flats, seven chakra bracelet.

I placed on moon pentacle sterling silver pendant with moonstone in the center. Around the edge of the pendant is inscribed in celtic; and it translated into "I am the beauty of the green earth and the white moon among the stars"

I tied up my long copper penny brunette hair into a messy bun and sighed.

"Today is going to a good day, a start of something new." I muttered to myself. Trying to convince myself of something I knew wasn't true.

"Lia!" my mom called. "If you do not hurry you will be late."

"Coming." I said back to her.

I went over to my chair and grabbed my black book bag, then I quickly went out of my room, downstairs. When I was closer to the door when I called out to her, "I'm off to school; I'll see you when I get back." before she could say anything I was out the door.

I was driving through the rain to get to school in my sliver BMW, I felt a something calling to me, I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my emerald eyes changed to ruby red. I fought against it for about a few minutes before it left me alone.

It took me less than five minutes to get to only high school on the reservation, and I parked my car and got out and began walking, when saw there were a group of football player's, and cheerleaders standing by the double doors I always entered.

I sighed and quickly walked past them, I heard one of the cheerleads commented but I ignored them. I walked down the crowded hallways of the school, to my locker.

"Hi, Sarah." I said, without glancing to look at her.

"Um, hello Lia." Sarah replied in a sweet voice.

I glanced over at Sarah, she looked lost in her own train of thoughts.

I chuckled a bit and said. "I wonder who's on your mind."

Sarah ignored my comment. "Did you do your Biology report?" she asked

"Of course," I said, and closed my locker. "How about you?"

"Oh, um," she muttered, as she looked away. "I forget, to do my Biology report."

I shook my head. "Worry not my dear friend, I did your Biology report too." I said, and held out the paper to her.

"Thank you."

I sighed and shake my head. "Sarah, you know that you a very forgetful person. Right?"

She nodded. "Lia, do remember you that promise, you made to me last week to have lunch with me?" she asked in a soft tone of voice.

I nodded once and cocked and eyebrow. "I remember . . . what about it?"

"Um, today we're going to have lunch together." she told me.

Before I could say anything the bell rang and we head to our class. I was sitting in my class not really listening to the teacher. Almost everyone in La push high school hated me, they called me many different hateful names. But I choose to ignore them, but I couldn't ignore that fact they were bullying my best friend Sarah Westenra.

They bully her but not as bad as me, still sometimes I heard and see people calling her names, or push pass her making her books fall in the hallway. I hate it, but whenever I tried to help her, Sarah would decline my offer, and tell me that it's too much of a risk.

The rest of the morning was a blur, when lunchtime came I quickly walked to the cafeteria by the time I reached it, I was hungry. I opened the double doors and heard the loud noise of what seemed like a thousand kids, all screaming.

I took one of the stack of trays and entered the food line and waited when I felt my phone vibrated and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and checked it. _One new message from Mom_.

I opened my message: _Sweetheart, I'm going to be home late tonight. Luv Mom._

I sighed and decided not to text her back, I placed my phone back into my pocket, when I heard someone hitting the ground hard.

I looked up and sawed the person who laying on the ground it was Sarah, then a kid jumped on top of Sarah and started punching her in the face.

The cafeteria erupted in a roar of excitement, as dozens of kids gathered around.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I took several steps forward, as watched in horror at the violent scene at in front of me. My head was hard pounding but I ignored and ran up to the kid that was on top of Sarah and pushed that kid off of her.

I bent down and stared at a bloody Sarah, as I heard the kid yelling as they were being bragged away.

"Sarah? Are you hurt?" I asked, in a worried tone of voice.

She nodded slightly, as I got her to her feet. I glanced around the cafeteria and sawed everyone eyes were on us, until my eyes met a pair black eyes. Instantly we connected - we had the same aura. I stared at his face; Jacob Black and I was shock with a lot of other emotions going all at once, but my face remained blank. He was easy to read; his face held mixed emotions, love, lust, devotion, but dormant emotion was anger.

I sighed and quickly turned my attention back to Sarah. I pushed a few strands of her short golden blonde hair away from her face.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse's office. Ok?" I whispered to her.

Sarah nodded once and we made our way out of the cafeteria. I felt his angry gaze on me the whole time.

It didn't take long before we reached the nurse's office, and reached for the door and opened it up and went inside.

I heard the nurse gasp and said, "Oh my goodness."

"There was a fight in the cafeteria." I explained to the nurse look around in her mid-twenties.

I helped Sarah onto the crackly paper that cover the black vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then I moved to leaned against the wall. The nurse quickly cleaned Sarah wounds and bandage them up.

"Miss Westenra, you have cuts on your forehead, a split lip, and a black eye. Your going to have go earlier and rest." The nurse said. "Do you have someone to drive?"

She shook her head to answer the nurse question.

I sighed and said. "I'll take Sarah home. If that's ok with you?"

The nurse nodded and left the room. Sarah hopped down from the cot and smiled at me and said. "Thank you for everything but you don't have to take me home."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking you home, besides that's what friends do."

"Fine." she grumbled, as she threw her hands up.

A playful smile appear on Sarah's face, as she walked out of the room I heard her muttered under her breath one word. "Imprint."

I was in shock for a moment,_"She saw this coming." _I said to myself in my mind. I sighed and shook my head and followed by her.

We exited the school and entered into a heavy rain it didn't take long before we reached my car. I drove Sarah home in the heavy rain, we decided to do a sleepover like old times, partly because she doesn't like thunderstorms or being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Hole in the Sky

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep. . . BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I scrabble to push the buttom on the alarm clock, I glanced at the time it was 6:48 am. I threw the cover off of me and jumped out off bed and grabbed my towel and clothes, and head for the bathroom.

I used five minutes, rinsing and scrubbing and cleaning, then I turn off the tap, toweling dry in the shower and ringing out my hair before stepping out to put on my clothes - black embroidered wool mini skirt, black draped crossover top. I zipped up my black high heel boots. I quickly brushed my hip-length hair and pulled my hair back, then I apply light makeup to my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back into the room, I grabbed my black book bag and my black metallic leather jacket before heading out to the bedroom and I ran downstairs. I saw Sarah's older brother Liam was already finished with his breakfast since he had early morning soccer practice. He was a senior in high school and very popular. Liam has cropped short black hair with side-swept bangs, big and muscular athletic physique, ivory skin.

I really don't know why I felt slightly uneasy as I walked into the kitchen and went over to the cabinet and opened it. I grabbed granola and I opened it and I bite into the bar, I savored the chocolate nutty goodness.

I can just feel Liam's piercing ethereal grey eyes staring at my back. I sighed and give him less ten seconds to make comment about the whole imprinting topic.

"Morning, Lia. Why are you so quiet? Are you up to something?" he asked. "Or were you thinking about your Jacob."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I wasn't thinking about Jacob, and he's not mine." I replied, as walked to the fridge. I was hoping he wouldn't inquire further into the topic, but I had the feeling I just wasn't so lucky today.

"How are you going to handle this matter?"

"I try really hard not to think about it." I muttered. "I guess. Sarah won't be coming to school today."

Liam nodded before glanced at the clock. "I'm already go, do you need a ride to school?" he asked while I poured some orange juice.

I turned slightly toward Liam and I smiled at him. "I'm just going to walk, besides we don't go to the same schools; but thanks anyway."

I heard him leave and I stared out the window, as I finish drinking my orange juice. I placed on my jacket and walked out the door.

I arrived at school and walked down the hallway to my locker, I open it and place my planning folder, books, and locker organizer in when I hear this loud bang a few lockers down. I keep stacking things in my locker the I took out my Biology book and closed the locker. "Dammit! Why can't you, guys see I don't want Lia, the WEIRDO LUNTIC TROUBLEMAKER of this school." I heard Jacob shouted for the whole school to hear him.

I sighed and walked to class; I guessed that he was going to fighting the imprint but I thought he would be discreet, and not try to humiliate me in the hallway like he just did. I felt slightly angry but a whole lot of annoy that I was magical bonded to a jerk like him. I entered the class room and sat down my usual seat in the back of the room.

I sighed again and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Drew sitting next to me and then his waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes girlfriend; Tara sat in front of us.

"What did you do to him?" he ask, trying to act casual, but I could hear the curiousity in his voice.

"I didn't do anything to him . . . he's just a bi-polar guy," I shrugged. Brrrrnnnngggg, the warning bell rings.

"Come on you have to tell your friends why." Tara said, "I mean you hate your childhood friend, now enemy Van with a passion. Now you have Jacob Black, who just humiliated you for the full school to see it."

I sighed and try to change the conversation. "Where were you guys yesterday? I didn't see guys you at school."

"Um, we were out trying to find answers to the magical power surge the happened three days ago." she replied, "Now back to Jacob, why does he hate you so much?"

"Because he hates the fact that he imprint on me yesterday." I muttered softly.

"Yesterday, wasn't that not when Sarah got beat up by a bully in the cafeteria room?" Drew asked.

I nodded.

While everyone settles down and waits for the late bell to ring, everything in the classroom seems to dim. Class begins and I take notes in my notebooks, listening to the teacher the teach.

It seemed liked it just dragged on and on, when the bell finally rang I jump out of my seat and out the door quickly. The rest of my day went by like a blur, but I do have to say that since the whole humiliation mess that happened in the morning, I've tried to avoid bumping into Jacob and his friends as much as possible. Through out this day I had one of two emotions that kept showing completely, bored and irritated, by the death glares Jacob kept throwing at me whenever I passed by him in the hallway.

I was doodling in my notebook in my History class, I was because completely bored then I heard a tapping sound coming from the window, I glanced over and saw a raven staring at me. I was for some odd reason I was tranfix by the raven I couldn't look away; then I was startled by the bell rang for lunch, I got up and together my stuff up and walked out the classroom.

My high heel boots make a tapping noise on the tiled floor of the hallway, I took a right to go down the stairs. I reached the downstairs and turned left and began walking to the cafeteria room that's when I bumped into someone and I fell onto the cold ground, a few strands of my hair cover my face.

"Ouch!" I mumbled, under my breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

His voice sounded very familiar to me, when I stared up, a little surprised to find Seth in front of me.

I pushed the strands of hair backward. "Oh I'm fine, I mean kissing the linoleum makes a girl feel so special right now," I said, sarcastically.

He laughs, "Care for a hand up?"

"Thanks," I grab his hand, not expecting such a powerful leg up as I am bolted vertical. I brush myself off and was about to walk away.

"I have some friends that would love to meet you," he grins, showing off straight teeth.

Seth didn't even give me a chance to even response, he grabbed my hand and started to drag me into the cafeteria room with him. Before we could even reached the table where his friends, were at, I felt someone else hand grabbed my hand quickly dragged me in the opposite direction to a table where my friend where sitting at. I looked over and saw Austin Deveraux, he's vibrant green eyes glanced down at me and smile and he pulled out a chair and sat me down in it, then sat down next to me.

"Austin what you did was really rude." I said, as I pouched his arm.

He rolled his eyes at me and rubbed his arm. "Maybe what I did was rude or maybe not." he shrugged. "Oh, yeah ouch that hurts."

I sighed. "Not I should go over there and apologize for your rude behavior." I said, as I got up.

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me back down into the seat and he glared.

"Did you forget that one of the gaint freaks humiliate you today for in front of the whole school?" he told me sternly.

"No, I haven't forget. but I did find that your action was rude that's all." I insisted.

"Whatever, you say babydoll." Austin replied with a grin, green eyes shining slightly.

I pouted at him and Austin shook his head and smirked playfully, he leaned closely into me like him was about to kiss me and I started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Stop being a flirting with Lia," Drew said, annoyed by the conversation, "You know she doesn't like that, and we both starting to give a a headache."

Austin leaned away from me, but he continued to stare at me for a moment then shifted his gaze to Drew. "Women never resist my sweet charms." he stated as he run a hand through his cropped red wine hair and smirked.

We all just laughed at Austin statement, just he rolled his eyes and crossed his arm.

"Haha. Laugh it, but I have get laid more times than every one sitting at this table goes in a week." he told us all, with hints sarcasm in his voice.

"Really?" Tara gave Austin a skeptical look. "You don't look like anything a woman would want."

While I was sitting talking to my friend and having fun, I could feel Jacob glaring at me again but I shrugged it off.

A couple seconds later the bell rang, signaling lunch was over and we had three more periods left. Austin walked me to my class while holding my hand. It actually felt really good to have him near me. When we made it to my classroom, he gave me a hug and started his way to his class.

I gazed Austin one last time, knowing I had class with Van, reluctantly I turned around. The only chair not taken in class was the one next to Van's, surprisingly Van was occupied with something in his hands, that sparked my curiosity, but not enough. 'Great, aren't I lucky,' I sarcastically said in my mind.

"Miss Tanner, would you please take a seat," the math teacher said, writing on the chalk board.

I blushed in embarrassment as the other kids laughed at her.

"I'm sorry," I said and quickly walked over to take my seat.

The math teacher began his seminar, seemingly almost lost and transfixed, about measuring the floor.

I rolled my eyes, and whispered, "Seriously? Stupid teacher, can't he teach us something useful?"

"Is he even qualified to teach?" I pondered, almost completely aggravated at the teacher.

"I didn't knew math, striked your fancy." Van smirked.

My eyes widened, and my heart sped up, at Van's remark.

"I'm sure you'll make a very intelligent and beautiful math teacher, almost seemingly putting him to shame." he looked over at me.

"No, hardly, you give me too much credit, I just can't stand incompetent teachers, they get on my nerves." my eyes met his deep skyblue eyes, and I quickly looked away, blushing harder than ever.

AHH, what's wrong with me, I hate him remember, stop being so weak, he's not being nice, he's being Van, and . . . Van . . . is always Van. I mumbled in my mind.

I looked over at his hands, and saw him creating a butterfly out of paper.

"The butterfly is a symbol of rebirth, of a new beginning, to a dying end." Van's voice recoiled with emotion.

He's so beautiful, the unaware thought came in my mind.

I pointed my hand at the paper model, that was sculpted so finely, it seemed real, "I didn't know you did Origami."

"There's a lot of things, you don't know about me." Van brushed my hair away from my face, my began heart raced at his touch, I was memorized by him. But yet still unwilling to fully give in to him.

"It's funny you say that Van, I've known you all my life." I smiled.

And Van smiled lovingly at me. "I know."

It felt like and eternity to me that class dragged on but half and hour later the school bell finally rang and was class is dismissed. Me and Van were the one of the first ones out of class. Van get to the door first, he reaches out and holds the door open, Van let me pass through the first.

I could feel everyone stare at us as he lets me out and then lets go of the door for the other students to handle it themselves. I was about to thank him but Van just walks off. I shrugged a bit then made my way to the second floor of the high school to retrieve my belongings from my locker and to go home.

I was at my locker and I retrieved my stuff and closed it. "Before you decided to beat up someone locker won't solve your problem werewolf."

I turned to face him and Jacob's eyes narrowed and he brought his clenched fist to his shaking side.

"What exactly do you know?" he growled out.

I looked at him with a bored facial expression. "All you need to know is I don't intent to walk in between a love triangle, thats been going between you, Bella and Edward. Before you decided to say something foolish, let me remind you. I didn't imprint on you, Jacob it was the other way, you imprint on me. So Jacob spare me the whole I love you Bella speech."

"You didn't know anything about me or my relationship with Bella." he snarled at me.

He was shaking a lot more and I completely annoyed with this conversation.

I scoffed. "You don't understand Jacob."

"What is it that you think I don't understand, Lia?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I am only giving you two chooses right now. I can reject right here and now; and save us both time and pain or we can be friends and work through this problem together. Either way I don't care."

I sighed as I waited for Jacob to gave me his answer, when Jacob finally gave me and answer. "We can try and be friends."

"I guess see you around friend." I said.

I turned on my heels and walked out of the school and headed home. As I was walking to my home, I remember my sister engagement party tonight was happening tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Engagement Party

Later that night, I was in joying myself at my big sister Bianca engagement party, dancing and meeting new people. I was listening to the violin quartet playing - then suddenly I felt through our bond, she really anxious and being more anxious by the minute. I sighed and began to search for my sister.

I finally spotted Bianca swirling the champagne in her glass. She wore a long red strapless dress and while I wore a dark blue chiffon high low dress with x neckline and beading style.

"What's the matter?" I asked coming up from behind Bianca.

Bianca seemed startle by me but still turn around to face me, I knew she doesn't rattle easily, but she looked uncharacteristically nervous this night and picked at a lock of hair that had escaped her tight bun.

"Nothings wrong, sister." she replied, and slightly smiled at me.

"Then why are you so anxious?" I asked gently. "Please don't tell me, your not having doubts about marrying Rex."

Bianca shook her head. "No I'm not having doubts about Rex. I know everything's happened so fast, after all. But I love Rex, with all my heart I know he's the one for me." she said.

"I just don't want you to have any regrets about marry him." I told her.

Bianca took a sip from her wineglass and grimaced. "This wine has a witch's curse all over it," she whispered, as she placed it on a nearby table.

"I swear! It's not me!" I protested softly, as I waved my hands.

She placed her hand on my hands and said. "I know it wasn't know you."

I felt Bianca attempting to see into the our futures, but for some odds reason her visions have been clouded lately.

Bianca sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then she reopened her eyes again. "My visions their not giving me the answers I seek." she muttered under her breath.

Bianca let go of my hand and turned back around to her accepted the insincere congratulations from another cadre of female well-wishers.

"I know you really don't like talking about emotions." I said in my mind. "But whatever bothering you please let me, help you."

"Nothing bothering, I'm fine." Bianca replied back in her mind. "Not unless you want to talk about Jacob, your imprint."

I rolled my eyes at her before walking away, I wondered around the mansion until I found some old painting and old pictures.


End file.
